Mr. Slave
John N. Slave, voiced by John 'Nancy' Hansen, is a character in the series South Park. Appearance Mr. Slave looks rather similar to Glenn Hughes, sharing the handlebar mustache, black leather clothing and the instantly recognizable cap that he wore as a teacher. Role in the Series He was the homosexual lover of Herbert Garrison, and his teaching aid before the latter had sex reassignment surgery. Mr. Slave's catchphrase is "Ooh, Jesus Christ!" or "Oh Jesus, Jesus Christ!" delivered in a quavering lisp. In fact he is often found not saying anything other than "Jesus" or "Jesus Christ". His first major role was in "The Death Camp of Tolerance", in which Mr. Garrison, the elementary school teacher of the main characters, learns that he can sue the education board for a lot of money if he is fired for being gay, and does his best to ensure this happens. To this end he hires Mr. Slave as his classroom assistant, or, for short, "teacher's ass". The lessons become increasingly sexual, and degenerate in nature, culminating in Mr. Garrison inserting the class gerbil, Lemmiwinks, into Mr. Slave's rectum. In "South Park is Gay!" he and Mr. Garrison get annoyed about the Queer Eye for the Straight Guy cast making straight people meterosexual. He, Mr. Garrison, and Kyle Broflovski went to New york to kill them. When they try to turn them into Crab People, the boys' mothers come and kill them. Despite Mr. Slave's occupation, he is shown to be wise and knowledgeable, offering characters advice when in certain situations. His most prominent moment was in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", when he gave Wendy Testaburger advice after she wanted to become a whore after seeing that many of her friends had become part of the new trend. Mr. Slave pushed Wendy to not follow the lifestyle due to his own personal experiences, and subsequently competed in a 'Whore-Off' with Paris Hilton, culminating in her being forced up Mr. Slave's ass. In hi s own history he has shown to have faked a fever for his mother to take his temperature through his rear end. In his later life he tried to get other boys involved by pretending to be a voice to shout out to beat up the queer kid where he giggles and says "Jesus Christ" after being tackled by all the football boys. However, having finished this, Mr. Slave rejected the applause, telling parents that they had to teach their children that people like Paris Hilton were to be despised or they'd never learn it, prompting the girls to apologize to Wendy. Mr. Slave has claimed to be a whore since the day he was born, pretending, as a small child, to be sick so that his mother would insert an anal thermometer. He also enjoyed being tackled by all the football players after drawing their attention to 'the queer kid'. In the episode "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", Mr. Garrison has a sex change operation and becomes a woman. Mr. Slave is upset that he was not consulted on the operation beforehand, commenting that Mr Garrison never stopped to think how everybody else around him would feel about the sex change, and, being gay, is no longer attracted to Mr. Garrison as a woman. When Garrison (now referred to as Mrs. Garrison) callously suggests that Mr. Slave simply stop being gay so that they can continue their affair, the two get into an argument, resulting in Mr. Slave walking out. In the episode "Follow That Egg!", Garrison decides that she wants him back, but learns that she is too late, as Mr. Slave had moved on with Big Gay Al — to whom he is now engaged. Jilted, Ms. Garrison makes an ardent, though ultimately failed, attempt to get gay marriage banned. Subsequently, Mr. Slave and Al join in marriage. He was seen later making cameos in "The Ring" masturbating in the audience at the Jonas Brothers concert and singing "Queef Free" along with the other guys in "Eat, Pray, Queef". In "The F Word" Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al are the first to see the boys' attempts at getting rid of the local Harley Riders, by writing "Fags Get Out!" Initially they are both pained and horrified by the sign, until realizing that the boys did not mean anything disparaging against gays, but were instead using the term "Fag" in regards to the Harley Riders, stating "You can be gay, and not a fag". Al and Mr. Slave both helped to change the definition of "faggot" from a gay person, to an annoying Harley Rider. In "201", after Country Kitchen Buffet was destroyed, Mr. Slave is seen saying his catchphrase when he spotted Jesus and the other members of the Super Best Friends. He is shown to be the leader of The Masks in Coon and Friends. Trivia *Mr. Slave bears a striking resemblance to Glenn Hughes, famous for being a member of the disco group Village People. *Prior to "Crème Fraiche", Mr. Slave is the only person in the show to have previously worked at South Park Elementary in earlier seasons and not be deceased. He is still the first known person to survive an employment at South Park Elementary, the second being Randy Marsh. *When Butters walks into the steam room in "Butters' Very Own Episode", Mr. Slave's voice can be heard. This may or may not be him, for he debuts one year later in "The Death Camp of Tolerance". *Mr. Slave appears to be a Jonas Brothers fan, as he can be seen at their concert rubbing his groin in the episode "The Ring". Category:Characters